Bottles are a very common drinking vessel, and are particularly useful for individuals to transport fluids, such as water and coffee. However, carrying and pouring from bottles can sometimes pose challenges for the user. When carrying a bottle, the addition of a handle can add comfort and extend the time period over which carrying the bottle will remain easy and comfortable. Further, in situations where a user only has one hand available, such as when the user is simultaneously engaged in another activity with one hand (e.g., carrying something else), a handle may make carrying the bottle easier. Additionally, a handle attached to the neck of the bottle may provide a secure grip and ergonomic aid for tilting and pouring contents from the bottle into a cup or other vessel with maximum ease, accuracy, and comfort.